Flechas en la Espalda
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Uraraka es la primera chica con la que Izuku habla en toda su vida y eso le da un lugar especial en su corazón. [Regalo para Luka-sama]
**Advertencias:** En el canon. Spoilers hasta el arco del festival deportivo. Probable OOC.

* * *

 **FLECHAS EN LA ESPALDA**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Uraraka es la primera chica con la que Izuku habla en toda su vida y eso le da un lugar especial en su corazón.

Bueno, no es la primera. Definitivamente no es la primera, su vida no ha sido tan patética a pesar de que aparente lo contrarío, pero ella sí es la primera que le habla a él primero, la primera que le habla sin menospreciarlo y la primera que parece ser tan linda por dentro como por fuera.

(Izuku no quiere ser un imbécil y decir que fue un flechazo a primera vista).

 **[oOo]**

Si bien no está del todo satisfecho de estar en el mismo salón que Kacchan, Izuku está contento de encontrarla el primer día de clases como su compañera. Mejor que estar en un salón lleno de extraños y Katsuki, está contento de al menos poder tener una aliada en ella.

(¿Una amiga tal vez? Él prefiere no tentar a su suerte).

 **[oOo]**

Debido a sus rigurosos entrenamientos para ser capaz de controlar _One for All_ , Midoriya no puede comer nada dulce ni nada grasoso, ni muchos carbohidratos muy seguido. Sin embargo, cuando se come uno de esos chocolates con relleno de café y avellanas (él es un entusiasta de esos dulces), no puede evitar pensar en Uraraka y en su primera impresión.

Hace un símil estúpido entre la golosina y ella porque, aunque Uraraka sea encantadora y la chica más bonita del aula, lo mejor no es su parte exterior, sino la interior: ese centro relleno de café que representa todos los buenos sentimientos, su fortaleza y la inteligencia que ella alberga en su interior.

(Y el símil le parece estúpido a Izuku mientras lo piensa, mientras se come el chocolate y mientras lo graba en su cuaderno de notas, pero al menos está aliviado de que no se le haya ocurrido algo peor, como la cebolla de Shrek).

 **[oOo]**

Todavía es bastante estúpido respecto a las mujeres, principalmente es bastante estúpido al revolotear alrededor de Ochako, pero Deku se las arregla lo más que puede para no tartamudear cada vez que está en su presencia o sonrojarse de manera violenta.

Eso no sería muy heroico después de todo.

 **[oOo]**

No lo hace con la intención de escuchar, pero escucha al pasar. No sabe a quien, pero Uraraka le cuenta a alguna otra chica en los baños que ha votado por él, Deku, para presidente de la clase y que espera que Bakugo no se entere porque seguro le armará la gorda a pesar de que no sea más el representante de los alumnos.

Deku se promete a sí mismo que nunca dejará que Kacchan se entere y, si se entera, no permitirá que le ponga un dedo encima a Uraraka. Eso es lo que hace un héroe. Eso y sonreír como estúpido con una de esas sonrisas que le parten la cara todo el día porque Ochako ha votado por él y él es lo suficientemente absurdo como para alegrarse por eso el resto de la semana.

 **[oOo]**

Ella se ofrece primero a hacer equipo con él en el festival deportivo e Izuku no se avergüenza de llorar de pura felicidad y alivio cuando lo hace. Ella es exactamente como su primera impresión.

Mas, aunque su corazón late con ganas, está contento de que sean amigos más que por el flechazo.

(Pero todavía hay algo de esas mariposas en el estómago. Siempre hay algo de ellas cuando Ochako está cerca de él o en sus pensamientos).

 **[oOo]**

Sabe que está nerviosa de su pelea contra Kacchan. Incluso aunque hayan combatido antes en equipo contra él, entiende que está es una situación muy diferente. Uraraka estará sola, Kacchan no se contendrá porque es una chica mientras sea su rival.

Izuku corre para ayudarla. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Son amigos. Ella es la primera chica que le ha hablado y quiere verla triunfar.

Está sorprendido cuando ella rechaza su plan para ganar, sin embargo, su resolución y su entereza le clavan más la flecha en la espalda a Midoriya. La deja ir (porque no puede hacer otra cosa) y le apoya con cada fibra de su ser. De verdad espera que ella gane. De verdad ruega que ella gane.

Ver como Kacchan, sin embargo, explota, explota y explota la nitroglicerina de sus manos contra ella le paraliza el corazón durante una fracción de segundo cada vez, e Izuku cree que, con seguridad, está a punto de desarrollar alguna arritmia allí mismo y por culpa del espectáculo.

Pero ella corre, Kacchan explota. Ella corre, Kacchan ataca. Hay humo y escombros, y todo se repite dolorosamente sin fin. La batalla se le hace inmensamente larga. Sólo desea que termine todo ya.

Desea que Uraraka gane.

Anhela que Uraraka gane.

Uraraka pierde.

Uraraka pierde y no hay decepción en el corazón de Deku, sino más bien alivio porque sabe que ella dio todo lo que tenía ahí mismo y, aunque no fuera suficiente para detener a su amigo de la infancia, le dio una buena pelea. Lo puso en aprietos. Kacchan la reconoció.

También está aliviado de que la flecha que le puso ella por la espalda el día del examen de entrada (en aquel momento que parece tan lejano ya; cuando ella evitó que cayera para que no tuviera mala suerte), siga todavía allí, bien enterrada y que tenga su nombre grabado en ella: Uraraka Ochako.

(Está contento de ser un idiota y de enamorarse de la primera chica que le ha hablado porque esa chica es la mejor).

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No he practicado ni una sola vez, ni en mi mente, utilizar a estos personajes y soy m** **ás allá de súper** _ **noob**_ **en el fandom (ni siquiera voy al corriente del manga, so** **…), así que cualquier pendejismo que haya cometido, sépanlo perdonar, pero señálenlo porque de alguna forma debo mejorar. El fic es en sí un regalo para Luka-sama que llenó ella solita la sección Deku x Uraraka el** _ **d**_ _ **ía de hoy**_ **. Jajaja. Yo solo quer** **ía ayudarla en su momento de desesperación (xD)**

 **En fic,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
